FIG. 5 is a partial cross-sectional view of prior art torque converter 200 with a resilient element to produce hysteresis. It is known to use a resilient element, for example, resilient element 202, to cause portions of a damper assembly in a torque converter to become frictionally engaged to create hysteresis between components of the damper. For example, resilient element 202 reacts against side plate 204, fixed with respect to side plate 206, to apply axial force to intermediate flange plate 208, which is fixed to intermediate flange plate 210. As a result, areas of frictional contact 212 and 214 are created between the resilient element and intermediate flange plate 208 and between plate 206 and intermediate flange plate 210, respectively. Hysteresis is created between the turbine and the intermediate flange plates at the areas of frictional contact. The hysteresis is limited to a same stage of the wind up for the damper assembly.